Clove Lives! (One shot)
by Imaginegirl881
Summary: Everyone knows Clove dies at the feast by Thresh smashing a rock to her skull but what if there was a twist and Clove lives and someone else dies...


**Heyy guys, so this is my first fanfic! Its short, its just about the feast scene and im guessing the title gives out alot lol but ya hope u like it!**

******Clove Lives!**

**Clove**

It's time for the feast, time for killing. I make my way to the Cornucopia and in a bush. Cato and I planned that I'll go in for our pack and he'll stand by hunting down the others. I'm at the Cornucopia and start to walk towards the round table with a snowy white cloth. On the table sit four backpacks, two large black ones with the numbers 2 and 11, a medium-sized green one with the number 5 and a tiny orange one marked with a 12.

Then I see her, District Twelve, walking towards the table getting her pack. I take out my knife and throw it at her head. Unfortunately, she hears it and deflects it with her stupid bow. Then she shoots an arrow straight at me, I turn just enough to avoid the hit, but the point punctures my upper left arm. Fortunately, I throw with my right arm, but I slow down for a bit, having to pull the arrow from my arm. It hurts like hell but I ignore the pain and move on. I throw my second knife and it catches her in the forehead, it opens a gash sending blood down her face, blinding her. I know this is my chance to kill her. I run towards her and slam into her, knocking her to the ground on her back, pinning her shoulders down with my knees. I smile.

''Where's your boyfriend, District Twelve? Still hanging on?'' I ask.

''He's out there now. Hunting Cato.'' She snarls at me. Then she screams really loud. ''Peeta!'' I jam my fist into her windpipe, cutting off her voice. But I whip my head from side to side, for a moment I think she's telling the truth. But Lover Boy doesn't show up, so I turn back to her.

''Liar'' I say with a grin. ''He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in a tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? Medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it.''

I open my jacket, that's lined with an impressive array of knives. I select a dainty-looking number with a cruel curved blade. Perfect!

''I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show.'' She's struggling to unseat me, but it's no use. I'm too heavy and my lock on her is too tight.

''Forget it, District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did with your pathetic little ally… what was her name? The one who hoped around in the trees? Rue? Well first Rue, then you, and I think we'll let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?'' I ask. ''Now where to start?'' I carelessly wipe away the blood from her wound with my jacket sleeve. For a moment, I survey her face, tilting it from side to side as if it was a block of wood and deciding exactly what pattern to carve it. She attempts to bite my hand, but I grab her braid and yank it down hard, forcing her back to the ground. ''I think…'' I purr. ''I think we'll start with your mouth.'' She clamps her teeth together as I teasingly trace the outline of her lips with the tip of my blade. ''Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?'' I ask. In return, she spits a mouthful of blood and saliva in my face. Gross! Oh, she's going to get it!

''All right, let's get started.''

I start to cut her lips, then move on to her nose and cheeks and so on… Her screams of agony and pain put a smile on my face. I can hear the audience cheering me on, chanting my name. I stop to look at what I've done so far. Katniss' face is covered with cuts, gashes and blood. It's pretty gruesome. I'll admit, but I'm proud of my creation, my masterpiece! I'm about to continue when I am lifted off of her body, I scream. I'm dangling a foot off the ground, imprisoned in Thresh's arms. He flips me around and then flings me to the ground. All the air is knocked out of my body when I hit the ground and I need a moment to register what's going on. When Thresh shouts, I almost shit myself, never having heard him speak before.

''What'd you do to that girl? You kill her?'' I scramble backwards on all fours. ''No! No, it wasn't me!'' ''You said her name. I heard you. You kill her?'' Another thought brings a fresh wave of rage to his features. ''You cut her up like you doing to this girl here?'' I turn my head to see District Twelve starting to regain conciseness. Crap! I turn back and see a huge rock in Thresh's hand, he lifts me up and I know what's going to happen next.

I start to loose it. ''Cato!'' I screech. ''Cato!'' ''Clove!'' His voice is close, but where is he? I see Thresh raise the rock, I close my eyes and brace myself for the agony that's sure to follow. But I don't feel anything instead I am dropped to the ground. I open my eyes and see Cato twisting Thresh's arm behind his back. Thresh yelps in pain and I join in on the fight. Cato has Thresh pinned to the ground but Thresh kicks him off and punches him in the jaw. At that, I throw my knife which catches Thresh in the shoulder, he screams and staggers down. Cato grabs him in a deathly headlock. Thresh claws helplessly at Cato's arm but he knows it's useless, he knows he's going to die.

''Any last words?'' I ask with a smirk. ''You guys are… are monsters!'' As he is talking blood spurts out of his mouth. ''You belong in hell!'' Cato and I both grin. ''Well it seems like your going there first.'' And with that, I plunge my dagger in his skull. His cannon fires, Cato realises him and Thresh falls to the ground, making a loud thud when he lands.

I look Cato in the eyes. ''Thanks for saving me, I would have been a goner if it weren't for you.'' ''Hey, remember I'm always here for you, I got your back.'' He brings me in for a hug. I wrap my arms around his neck never wanting to let go. Wait, I almost forgot! I let go and look around, I see no one. ''What is it Clove?'' He asks me with a troubled look on his face. ''Arrr! Damit! I almost had that bitch!'' I curse. ''Who?'' ''District Twelve! I was cutting up her face, giving the audience a good show, when Thresh picked me up!'' I sigh, then glance at the table and notice that not only do we have an extra pack, from District Eleven, but it seems like District Twelve forgot hers too. I guess Lover Boy won't be getting his medicine after all!

''Common, let's get our packs and get the hell out of here, so they can collect the body.'' Cato says and we start to make our way towards the table. He can see that I'm still disappointed for not killing Twelve, so he brings me closer to him. ''It's all right, we'll get them later. I mean it's not like they can hide forever.''

**Plzz review and tell me what u think! :)**


End file.
